whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2
Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines 2 is an upcoming video game and direct sequel to 2004's Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines. It is to be the third role-playing computer game based on Vampire: The Masquerade, and the first game of this kind to be ported to video game consoles. It is to be published by Paradox Interactive, and is being developed by Hardsuit Labs using . The game will be played solely from the first-person perspective. Overview The game was announced in 2019 when Paradox Interactive released the trailer in their official YouTube channel, and is set for release in 2020 for PC and consoles. Originally planned for release in the first quarter of 2020, it was delayed in late 2019 to later in the year in an effort to inasmuch prevent the same technical and commercial fate that befell the first Bloodlines. Plot "Enter the night as one of several humans inexplicably attacked in a Mass Embrace, suddenly thrown into the dangerous and ruthless vampire politics of Seattle. Tensions between the factions in Seattle are at an all-time high, and this unsanctioned attack throws the status quo into chaos. An inquest is called in order to get to the bottom of the mystery, and you’re the star witness… whether you like it or not.." Factions In contemporary nights, the Camarilla is the sole remaining historical Kindred sect active in Seattle. Four other factions represent the remainder of organized interests of the city's Kindred. * The Pioneers - The former rulers of Seattle since its earliest nights, the Pioneers notably represent the interests of Kindred among old money families, Seattle's historical local economy, and artists. Nominally Camarilla and afforded their support for over a century, the locus of the sect's interests eventually began to diverge from what the Pioneers and their old-world values could effectively support. They are led by Lou Grand, who served a long tenure as Prince. * The Camarilla - Current Prince Alec Cross and his circle have ruled Seattle since the turn of the 21st century. Whereas the Pioneers represent old money, Cross is a Kindred of new money. especially within the fields of technology and finance. * The Baron - The enigmatic Baron of Aurora is nothing short of a criminal kingpin. He and his organization are commonly regarded with fear and disgust, but the quality and discretion of the services they provide are undeniable and wield respect. Lately, the Newcomers have become an increasingly fierce source of competition for them. * The Newcomers - The timing of circumstances surrounding Clan Tremere's formal entry into Seattle have opened the need to organize their interests in new, and unorthodox ways. Presided over by the charismatic "Professor" Viktor Goga, the Newcomers are not at all a traditional Tremere chantry, but a new sort of "Pyramid" altogether: offering safe hunting grounds and opportunities to all Kindred who are willing to apply themselves. For the time being, they are aligned with Prince Cross, having had the door to Seattle opened by him. * The Unseen - Under the hegemony of the Pioneers, the Nosferatu of Seattle found themselves left to their own devices perhaps even moreso than they might be in most other Camarilla cities, where they may at least be recognized for their abilities. In time, they came to refer to themselves as the Unseen, a fully-fledged faction looking after their own interests. They are led by the anonymous Council of Three, whom the Nosferatu refer to as "The Speakers". References External links Official Website *https://www.bloodlines2.com Steam & GOG *Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines 2 on Steam *Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines 2 on GOG *Steam Community Page *GOG V:TM Series Forum Social Media *Facebook *Instagram *Twitter *Discord Server Category:Vampire: The Masquerade * * Category:Computer games Category:Upcoming releases